


forever young

by hongjoong



Series: walmart's hoard of imagines [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Platonic Relationships, jeongchan, jeonghan just rlly cares abt dino here ok, most members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoong/pseuds/hongjoong
Summary: well, chan is jeonghan’s baby until he’s thirty. it’s annoying but endearing times when jeonghan acts as like a literal parent towards him.





	forever young

It was 7am and I walked out of my room groggily. I hardly had any sleep last night because Seungkwan kept trying to make conversation late at night, and now I'm drunk on what little sleep I managed to get out of it. To my dismay, the rest of the members seemed fine, and some are even taking a walk-- Hell, even the usually drowsy Jeonghan and Woozi were well awake. I guessed they had no idea what suffering I had to endure. My usually energetic self now only has the energy to walk back to bed.

 

"Dino!" Called a loud voice, patting the couch. Not thinking, I decided to drag my way there and flump into the cushions tiredly. The platinum haired boy immediately slung an arm over my shoulders lovingly and swung the both of us side to side.

 

"Good morning, Jeonghan-hyung," I said, eyes closed and pretending like his annoying sway was just my mom rocking me to sleep.

 

"Dino." He said, suddenly stopping. I kept my eyes closed and raised my eyebrows, making a "Hm?" of interest.

 

"....Who's baby are you?"

 

I opened my eyes to see a camera on the table.

 

"Yah, Jeonghan, please don't do this right now, I'm tired," I whined, weakly trying to wiggle away from his embrace.

 

"Not until you tell me who's baby you are." I cringed tiredly, but I've been here before. I've been through this enough times to know that Jeonghan doesn't, and currently speaking-- won't, let me go until I do it.

 

"....Jeonghan's baby..." I said, head down in defeat.

 

"Until when?" He continued, tone always raising up in the end of his questions to make it seem a bit more demeaning.

 

"....Jeonghan says until I'm thirty..." I covered my face. I just wanted to sleep, but now? I want to die.

 

Jeonghan let go of me to take the camera and he laughed. I hated it, but I knew he meant well. I never took it as him bullying me; it's just some friendly joke. I'm just wondering when I'll grow up, and if I'll ever stop being his baby before I reach 30. I wish I could prove it better to him. I fell over on the couch and went back to sleep.

 

 

 

When I woke up, several members were already up and about. Vernon, Minghao, and Seungkwan came back from the city stroll with a few shopping bags in-hand, Joshua was drying his hair after the shower, and Seokmin and Mingyu took over the kitchen, as usual. The other members were probably scattered about the house, but it didn't matter since they all gathered once the food finished being made.

 

"Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Seungcheol went to the Pledis office, in case you were looking for any of them. Just letting you know that they aren't here." Jeonghan remarked, patting my leg before heading to the kitchen.

 

"Hey, guys, we're out of paper plates, we need someone to go buy it."

 

"Dino, are _you_ doing anything?" Vernon asked.

 

I felt better rested now, so I think I could handle it. I fixed my slightly messy hair to be presentable for public. "No, I'm not. I can go do that."

 

"You guys came back from the city and you didn't even think about the groceries?" Jeonghan gave a betrayed look towards the three.

 

"Well, _apologies_ then, for not seeing the notice that you _DIDN'T SEND_!" Seungkwan argued, stomping a foot down dramatically.

 

"It's whatever now. I can go with Dino." He suggested, searching for car keys.

 

"No, it's fine, I can go on my own." I assured. This took Jeonghan by surprise since usually, I would go with him in a heartbeat because I couldn't fully drive; plus, he lets me pick the music along the way. But for some reason, my pride made me want to prove something today. "I feel like walking today, anyways."

 

"Really?" Jeonghan looked a bit saddened at this. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah," I got my bag and the money. "It's fine. Does anyone else want anything?"

 

"Just go already, I'll be sure to text it to you if something comes up." Joshua said, still facing the mirror to fix his hair.

 

"Alright, see you later!" I waved before closing the door behind me. It was only breezy right now, and I enjoyed the coolness of the early morning. I actually forgot how far away a walk it was, and I almost immediately regretted my decision, but I felt like Jeonghan would increase my babyhood to until I was 35 if I turned around now. And he'd go _'I told you so'_ and pinch my cheek, or something.

 

So I took on the dreadful walk; a few kids recognizing me, and me immediately waving at them and continuing my walk. It took longer than I thought to actually reach the place. I had to pull out my phone and use GPS, but it had to be used very sparingly because, apparently, I forgot to charge it last night. I was running on 23% and Joshua still hasn't sent me that text either.

 

I walked through the aisles of the store and decided to pick up a cola while I was at it. Just a secret little pick-me-up because I had such a crummy night with Seungkwan and to ease the sadness of my mistake in not charging my phone and coming here alone.

 

Joshua's text finally came through while I was lining up to check out, and I had to leave the queue and everything just to get the other members' requests. I groaned at having to wait longer and by the time I got out, my phone was at 18%.

 

I walked back as far as I could memorize. I was in a really confusing place at the moment and I felt like my GPS isn't calibrating correctly.

 

I began to stress out at how _dumb_ this _stupid_ phone's battery is, and how it reached 5% _that_ fast. I began to freak out because I didn't really know what to _do_ , or what to _say_ , and it was getting really, _really_ freaking _cold_ out of nowhere and I'm still in this _stupid_ loose sleeping shirt because I thought I'd be back in a flash! So, with frozen fingers, I just called Jeonghan.

 

"Hi, Jeonghan, I don't remember how to walk back home and my phone's going to die. Can you pick me up at the store?" I exhaled into one of my palms and held it to my cheek.

 

"Dino? Of course, of course! I'll be right there, hold tight." He said, voice light and not at all teasing. He didn't even say _'I told you so'_ like I thought he would, and that gave me relief.

 

"Thank you, Jeonghan." I said, heading back to the store rather than where the house was.

 

In about ten minutes Jeonghan arrives, opening the passenger seat's door for me.

 

"Goddamn, Dino. It's so cold outside." Jeonghan said, and I eased into the heater of the car.

 

"I know, I know. I didn't think I'd take that long," I replied, putting the grocery bag in the foot space in front of my legs, and I exhaled into my palms again and held them up to my cheeks. Jeonghan reached into the backseat and gave me a blanket before putting the car into drive.

 

"Sorry, I felt how cold it was outside and remembered what you were wearing when you left, so I thought you'd need it. I couldn't find your jacket at the time, so I just ripped off the blanket from my bed." I honestly felt thankful. The heater of the car kept the blanket warm and I very happily cuddled into the cloth.

 

"No, no, it's fine. I can't thank you enough for this." I looked at him. "I'm sorry I made that dumb decision to walk instead. I just wanted to prove that I was grown up now, I guess."

 

"Oh, really?" He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye for a second before turning back to the road. "Is it because of the video? I'm sorry then, I'll be sure to do it less often if it makes you feel better."

 

"It's fine," I said, looking at myself from the side mirror. "I think I don't mind being young for a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> jeongchan has so much potential as a platonic ship jussayyin :B


End file.
